Heartless
by SongWriter18
Summary: Ben has found out the truth, and demands the rest from Jane. Billy is in jail and needs help. Response to 2-28 episode, how I think everything will go down. Story's better than summary. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Response to 2/28 episode, because I couldn't resist and I wanted to show how I think it will be solved. XD**

"How was Beverly Hills?" Ben asked. "As good as Paris?" he said, shoving the pictures in Jane's face. Her heart sank.

"How'd you find those?"

"I was looking for you when I got back from camping and found them in your room. You need to stop lying to me. What is going on, Jane?" Ben said.

Jane sighed. "Well, what do you know?"

"Next to nothing! That is the problem, Jane! I went to your 'internship' to look for you, and a man there said you were Grey (whoever that is)'s assistant, and that you were in Beverly Hills! Just tell me. From the beginning."

Jane sighed, patting the couch beside her. Her brother sat next to her, ready to listen.

"Okay. I went to Donovan Decker to have an interview for an internship. But when I got in the room, Grey thought I was trying to be her assistant. I was going to tell her the truth, but…"  
>"Yes?" Ben urged her.<p>

Jane sighed. "Okay, so, that was when you didn't have a job. And we needed the money, and Grey offered me $34,000 salary, and I just… I couldn't turn her down. So, ever since I've been rushing around the city. And, Ben, I would tell them. I _totally _would quit, or tell them the truth, but I just _can't!_" Jane said, looking at her big brother with pleading eyes. "This… It's all I want to do with my life. It's all I ever have wanted to do. And this job came, landing itself in my lap, and if I tell them, or quit or whatever, I may never find my way back into the fashion industry."

Ben looked at Jane, unsure what to do. He loved his sister, but knew he needed to punish her. She needed to know that she couldn't lie to him. But if he made her give up this job, she would hate him forever. He sighed. "Jane, you're only seventeen. I feel like you're growing up too fast. Anyway, I have a job now."

Jane bit her lip. "But, Ben. This isn't about the _money _anymore! It's my _dream _job. I am not keeping it because we don't have any money. I'm keeping it because I love it! Please. Please don't make me give it up!" she pleaded.

Ben sat there a moment. "You do realize I have to punish you. You've been lying, _going behind my back, _for, _how _long? Jane. You're my little sister. It's my responsibility to take care of you. You can't just run around the city pretending to be an adult!"

Jane sat back, guilt bubbling in her chest. "I'm sorry, Ben! Ground me, take away my phone, my computer, just, please, _please _don't make me give up this job!"  
>Ben sighed. "Fine. You're grounded for two weeks. No partying, or going out for anything other than work. And when you go out for work, you tell me where, why, and don't do anything illegal or that you know you shouldn't. I will let you keep your phone, but I'm taking away your computer."<br>Jane sighed. "Thank you, Ben!" She said, jumping up and hugging her brother. At that moment, Jane's phone rang, and she pulled it out, answering it. "Hey, Billy!"

"Janey," Billy said. "I need your help."

Jane rushed up to the jail, Ben at her heels. He wasn't going to allow her to go out, and he wasn't about to let her go without him, especially when Billy was in jail. They bailed him out, and after what seemed like hours, were exiting the jail, inside which Tommy was still residing. "Billy, what happened!" Jane demanded.

Billy sighed, rubbing his wrist. "I was really upset. And I told Tommy I'd sell fake ID's with him. But he twisted it on me, and told me we were robbing a place. I said no, and stayed home. But he called me. His friends had ditched him, and he needed me to pick him up. So I did, and the police caught us."

Jane huffed, millions of questions swirling in her mind. She started with the easiest. Or, so she'd _thought. _"Why were you upset?"

Billy held back a groan as if it the words he was about to say were the hardest he'd ever speak. "Jane," he said, surprisingly softly. "When we were camping, I… I saw Lulu…"

Jane groaned, anger bubbling within her. "What did she do? Oh, I swear, I'm going to…"

"Jane, it gets worse," Billy said, cutting her off. Looking down at her, it was incredibly hard, yet freeing and exciting, as he said. "Jane, Lulu was kissing Nick. And Nick was kissing her back."  
>Jane stopped walking, her eyes wide. "What?" She asked, hurt.<p>

Ben wanted to comfort his sister, but sensed a lot of awkwardness in this situation. So, for once, instead of making things worse, he walked towards the car and started it up.

Billy sighed, putting a hand on Jane's shoulder. "I'm really sorry. I saw it with my own eyes. I was trying to find Lulu, and I found them kissing."

Jane stood there, emotions swirling within her. She tried not to let tears fall, also trying not to scream. She pouted. "Why would he do that?" she whispered.

"He doesn't deserve you, anyway, Janey. He's not worth it. He and Lulu, they're worthless. They just played with our feelings, they aren't worth anything. They… they're just heartless."

Jane let only one tear escape and she wiped it away quickly. She nodded at Billy, then stalked off towards her car, her friend at her side.

**Love? Hate? Shall I continue? Shall I not? Review! ~S~**


	2. Sparks Fly

Jane sat in her bedroom, trying not to cry. She looked at the gift India had given her. _"We are _not _friends," _India had said. Well, they were friendly acquaintances. That was all that mattered. And she needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand, a _girl_. Sure, Billy knew how she felt, but the fact that he'd been there, she couldn't explain it, but it bothered her. She couldn't explain it, but it did.

Jane left, rushing off to the job she loved so much, which luckily Ben was allowing her to keep. But when she arrived, India was MIA. She sat at Grey's desk dejectedly, sketching random designs on a pad and crumpling up the papers, repeatedly throwing the papers at the trash can and missing. She did business that Grey had demanded be done by Friday, but the usual spring in her step was gone. And people were noticing.

"Are you okay, Jane?" Jeremy asked.

Jane nodded. "I'm fine."

Jeremy began to walk out, then stopped. "Oh, by the way, someone stopped by to talk to you, but they thought you were an intern." He laughed.

Jane nodded nervously. "Um, yeah. He got in touch."

Jeremy nodded, not seeing through her façade, and exited. Of course, that was Carter's cue to enter.

Carter leaned over, looking at Jane with raised eyebrows. "Jane."

Jane looked up from her computer screen. "Oh, hi Carter."

"I know something is up. Spill," he said.

Jane looked up at her friend. She shrugged, deciding she had to talk to someone. Why not Carter? She sighed. "The guy I was telling you about earlier this week?"

Carter nodded.

"My friend saw him kissing another girl," she sighed.

Carter winced. "Ooh. Are you okay?"

Jane sighed. "I'm fine."  
>After that, everyone came in trying to comfort Jane. She couldn't stand it. She'd been wrong; she did need to talk to Billy. She got up, shrugging off people's comforting hands and rushing out of the building.<p>

Jane knocked on Billy's door frantically, and the door opened, revealing… Tommy. She glared at the criminal as he winked at her. "Don't even try, Tommy," She said. "Where's Billy?"

Tommy sighed, his fist against the doorframe. "He's not here; he left a few minutes ago."

Jane huffed, turning on her heel and stalking down the drive. She dialed Billy's familiar number, and he picked up on the first ring. "Hey, Janey. What's up?" He asked, his voice a bit concerned.

"Hey, Billy. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to your house, where are you?"

"On the way back from your house. I was looking for you," Jane said.

"Oh, well I'm almost there. Meet you there, okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Jane said.

A few minutes later, Jane pulled into her driveway to see Billy leaning against the hood of his car. Jane walked forward, sitting next to him.

"What's up?" Billy asked, finally breaking the silence.

"So you really saw Nick kiss Lulu?" she asked sadly.

Billy nodded. "Yeah. I'm really sorry, Janey."  
>"It's not your fault, Billy," Jane said. "Anyway, you <em>saw <em>them. That's got to be worse."

"I don't know. All I know is I wanted to wring Nick's neck."

"What about Lulu?" Jane asked, confused.

Billy sighed. "I guess I knew it was coming. I'm not even sure I liked Lulu, and I never really trusted her."

Jane groaned. "Well, too bad I _did _trust Nick. I was so stupid."

Billy turned, a bit of anger in his eyes. He gripped Jane's shoulder, looking into her eyes. "You aren't stupid! Nick is just a giant idiot with no feelings. He has a tiny attention span, is conceited, and can't think of any one except himself. He didn't deserve you in the first place, Jane. You aren't the stupid one, he is. And it's his loss anyway."

Jane looked at him with her signature pout. "Really?"

Billy smiled. "Of course."

Jane looked up, her pout turning upward slightly as she smiled. She blushed slightly, looking away down the street.

"Janey?" Billy said.

Jane turned to look at her best friend. "Yeah?"

Billy leaned over, pressing his lips to Jane's, kissing her.

Sparks seemed to fly.

"Billy?" Lulu asked, her bag slung over her shoulder and innocence spread over her face.

Billy turned, glaring at Lulu.

"I haven't seen you since camping!" Lulu said.

"Yeah, since you kissed Nick. Don't look so innocent."

Lulu's eyes widened. "What? I would never…"

"Save it, Lulu. I saw you with my own eyes. We are over," Billy said, turning on his heel to walk into his house.

"You already moved on to _Jane _didn't you?" Lulu sneered.

Billy turned back to face his ex. "Yep. And she's a way better girlfriend you ever were, Lulu. Tell Nick I said hi. Maybe we could go on a double date sometime." He turned. "Or not," Billy growled, stalking away.

**Okay, that's it. I think I'm going to end it there, but I may write a new one for the next episode. (The finale) :( So, did you like it? Review! ~S~**


End file.
